In Loving Memory
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: "YOU PROMISED ME MY HUSBAND! YOU PROMISED JASPER!" she wailed before collapsing in my arms. All I could do was beg for forgiveness and apologise over and over again as I cried with her. JPOV. Written with the thought of ANZAC day.


**A/N: Just something I wanted to do, I don't know how it will end up but I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight.**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Staring at myself in the mirror I didn't see the man I was to day but a boy who I was long ago. But the longer I stared the more the man aged and once again my own reflection showed, my hands shook as I did the buttons of my uniform up, they were weak and shaky from age.

"Jasper?" I turn slowly my back hunching over with age, my knees ached as I walk towards the woman before me. She looked just like my wife and Edward, a perfect blend and she was beautiful.

"There you are Ness, where is Marie?" I ask my adoptive daughter, she was dressed beautifully in an old dress of her mothers.

"Marie is with Henry and Edward, Emmett and Rosalie are almost here." She tells me softly as her eyes gaze to the bed, it held photos of my youth, her father and mother were there the most as it was my Bella's box.

"Oh dad" she whispers softly and pulls me into a hug, tears in her eyes as she steps forward to get a better look. She picks up the letter that has been folded and unfolded so many times that it's been held together by tape, my wife cried many months when I had given it to her.

But this is before we were married, when I came back from war. When Edward, when Edward was her husband.

_It was the year of 1939 and war was among us, Edward, Emmett and I had enlisted in the war to protect our homeland. Today was the day we were to leave for the battle field; the last time we will see our wives till we came home. Either alive or in a coffin. _

"_I love you Jasper, come home to me alive do you hear?" my wife Alice scolded while poking her finger into my chest, with a smile I leant down and captured her lips with mine. _

"_I promise Allie, I will come home to you" I tell her softly, she nods before turning away with tears in her eyes and stepping into her brothers awaiting arms. Suddenly I was looking into the very sad eyes of Isabella Mason Cullen, she was a beautiful woman, and every man saw this. _

_I had been in love with her since I saw her when we were in diapers, but she loved Edward so I did the only thing I could do. Let her be happy with another man that wasn't me, and then I met Alice, Edwards sister. But even then, my heart ached for Isabella. _

"_You make sure they come home safe Jasper, promise you will bring my husband and brother home safe!" she begged me, demanded me. Her eyes were red and tears ran down her face freely as her hands gripped my arms tightly. _

"_I promise Bella, I swear I will bring them home" I told her while pulling her sobbing form into my chest. Oh Bella I don't know if I can keep that promise, but I will do my __darnedest__. _

_I let her go as our superior called us for boarding. We turn and give our woman a final good bye and wave before _

"Dad?" jolting out of my memories turning to look at Marie all dressed up with Henry right by her side. Her eyes were sad yet understanding, a talent like her sister inherited off their mother.

"Marie, my beautiful Marie." I whisper with a smile, she glances up at her husband with a concerned glance and walks over to my side. Her voice soft as her brown eyes meet mine, her honey hair was curled softly around her face.

"Dad, Aunty Rose and Emmett are here with Alexander and Charles. It's time to leave daddy, we need to go" she whispers her eyes welling up with tears, I hold her hands and smile before turning back to my bed and picking up the box Nessie packed away carefully.

"Jasper…" my sister calls sadly, her hair a once golden blonde was now grey with age, and Emmett was still in the car his eyes filled with something familiar. He too like I was remembering the past, something so horrific and beautiful.

"Rose, you haven't aged over 20" I tell her causing her to laugh and gently smack my chest.

"Are you ready?" she whispers to me and I nod. I get in the car and drift off into my memory as my nephews chatter and joke with their father.

_1942_

_We were based somewhere in Europe fighting, Emmett was sent home a year ago after an unfortunate accident with an explosive causing him to lose both his legs from the knees down. He was devastated at first, we all were, Rosalie was trying to get pregnant and I knew his dream was able to one day finally run around with his kids and teach them sport. _

_But even though Edward and I were devastated by this news, we were silently and secretly thrilled. It was one of us that would get to go home; no matter if he was injured he was going home, alive to his wife. _

"_WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" I heard a soldier yell followed by gunshots, I gave one look to Edward before grabbing my gun and helmet from next to me, our card game forgotten as we run to fight. _

_Men were scattered around our makeshift camp using anything they could as shelter from the flying bullets and debris. Men were crying out in agony and pain screaming as other soldiers held their wounds calling for a medic. A medic that was Edward's job, he quickly rushed to work and we were separated. _

_Soldiers were amongst us firing at anything they could see moving, I know as move from spot to spot I could see fellow soldiers firing and killing the enemy and some using hand to hand combat, tossing grenades and grenades exploding around me. _

_I felt the impact before I saw it coming, I struggle to get up as the world blurred around me, my ears rung from the explosion. My left side burned and when I look down I saw that half my side was red, raw and angry. Using my right arm I manage to hoist myself up, I stumbled forward pain searing down my side as I trip and land harshly on the ground. _

_I see Edwards horrified face as he was being thrown back by a grenade blast just before the world went black. _

_**~XxX~**_

_I don't know when I woke up but when I did I was screaming. Not in pain, no, I was lucky I didn't lose my arm sure, but I was screaming for Edward. _

"_DOCTOR! DOCTOR! Mr Whitlock you need to calm down!" A nurse hurried out with wide eyes, she looked nervous, I threw my sheet of me and tried to get up. But two doctors rushed over and held me down while another spoke. _

"_Now Mr Whitlock once you calm down we can answer your questions." He said calmly and I settled just to get my answers. _

"_Where am I?" I ask. _

"_You're in the base camp not far from where you were attacked." Was his reply, still very calm. _

"_Where is Edward? Edward Mason Cullen" I demand, they all cast a sad look before the doctor addressed me again. _

"_Mr Whitlock you and only a handful of men came back alive and very injured you and one other only came here with burns. Unfortunately M.D Mason Cullen as killed in duty, an eye witness said he was thrown back by a blast and then shot down by a soldier from the other side. _

"_We're so sorry for your loss, was he close to you?" the nurse asks softly, her hand resting on mine. _

"_He was my brother in-law." I manage to get out before breaking down into sobs. _

_They all left me alone and only the nurse came back to check on me and hand me a box with Edwards belongings. Sobbing still I manage to get them under control and open the lid, inside was his tags, some photos of Isabella and the family along with notes, many notes. _

_I failed Isabella on my promise; I promised I would bring her husband home safe. Safe and alive, but no, he'll be coming home in a box with a flag on top. _

_A note that was well worn caught my eye that was hidden under others, it was ripped and burned slightly but I knew it was a letter Edward never took off his being. Hesitantly I open the letter and realise it's from Bella. _

_My dearest Edward, _

_Today you have been gone two months and I crave for your arms every night, I miss you my love and I wish you were here for this news. I, I have been sick for a few months now and Rosalie finally managed to convince me to see a doctor. _

_Now I know you are sitting here reading this with a worried frown, asking me silently why I just go to the doctor and not a month ago. _

_Well my darling husband… I.. You're going to be a father. Yes a daddy. _

_By the time you come home hopefully you will be able to meet your little baby boy or girl. _

_Please Edward, come home. _

_Not just for me but for you now unborn child that grows in my womb. _

_Forever Yours _

_Isabella Mason Cullen_

_I sat in silence for a long time with nothing but the noise of the injured around me. I fold the note carefully and place it back into the box; I remember this day very much so. Edward had jumped for joy and laughed like he got the news he was going home. We had all asked and asked what it was about but he never told a soul, self-hatred filled me as I realised I had to go home and tell Bella the bad news. _

_**~XxX~**_

_It had been a few days since I found that I was being shipped home, I told my commanding officers that I wanted to be the one that told the family and after much debate I won. Stating that he was my brother and it was my job to tell his family and wife. _

_As I moved through the other soldiers dread filled me, Bella's eager face was looking around the crowed for any sign of her husband. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and marched forward, her eyes caught mine and the smile on her face fell; her eyes welled with tears as her left hand found her mouth. I could see Emmett in a chair next to her asking what was wrong. _

_His eyes followed hers and found my frozen form, his eyes dimmed as he saw my features and a box. His arms reached up taking a little pink bundle from her arms and I found the courage to walk forward once more, my heart heavy. _

"_Bella" I whisper my voice cracking on her name. _

"_Where is he? JASPER WHERE IS HE!" she screamed at me, looking around me to see if he was there. Her eyes shot back to mine as I opened my mouth to speak. _

"_I'm so sorry Bella, he, he didn't make it" I sobbed out and a loud wail of pain escaped her lips causing everyone to still and look our way as she fell to the ground at my feet crying out his name. _

"_EDWARD! NO EDWARD! MY EDWARD!" she wailed again and that's when I saw Esme and Carlisle out of the corner of my eyes. Esme was sobbing into her husband's arms as Alice my wife stood staring vacantly. _

_Suddenly I was stumbling backwards the box clattering to the floor at my feet as Bella's little fits bang my chest in anger. _

"_YOU PROMISED ME MY HUSBAND! YOU PROMISED JASPER!" she wailed before collapsing in my arms. All I could do was beg for forgiveness and apologise over and over again as I cried with her. _

_**~XxX~**_

_After that day my life went to hell in a hand basket. Alice my wife I found out had a miscarriage and could never conceive again, she shut down hadn't spoken a word since the news. The day after I came home she was admitted to a hospital as her body and mind just seemed to shut down. I moved in with Bella as taboo as it was but I couldn't leave her alone in this state. _

_I found out she named her daughter Renesseme. Renesseme. _

A cough escaped my lungs as I was brought back into the present.

"Jasper you're getting old man" Emmett laughed, even in old age his voice was loud and booming.

"Me old, nah you're old." I tease back before another cough escaped.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks silently his eyes full of sadness.

"Bella, the few weeks after I came home" I told him sadly.

"What part?" he asks me causing me to sigh.

"When I found out Renesseme's name, Just before Alice died..." I whisper off brokenly.

"I never did thank you for making my sister happy again Jasper, thank you for being there, for looking after her and ness. For, for being a great friend and husband a big brother could ever ask for his sister.

"It took a few years though, but it was worth it… That woman of ours was stubborn as a mule" I snort out causing him to laugh and shake his head.

"Dad?" I turn surprised as I saw Marie and Ness standing at my open door.

"We're here already?" I ask shocked my eyes scanning the familiar area.

"Yeah dad, we're here" Ness whispered before helping me out the door. I place my hat in place and grab the box, handing it to Henry, Emmett moves to my side, he too dressed in his uniform and we move to where the others were waiting.

I walk through the small crowed like I do every year. Peter a man who we all considered a brother stood right next to the familiar stone as he does every year. Tears welled in my eyes as I looked down at the familiar headstone of one Edward Mason Cullen and Isabella Whitlock.

My Isabella had died 10 years ago in her sleep, the doctors said it was peaceful but it hit our family hard. My hand reached out and traced the top as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh Isabella I miss you so much, you would be so proud of our little girls and their children. You left us too soon my love, my Isabella. I… I see you every day, hear you tinkling laughter in the garden on summer days, your voice in the kitchen at breakfast.

But I know you are in heaven with Edward and happy, just know that I love you Bella with all my heart, you were the streak of sunshine in my life when all things turned grey.

And Edward you fool, my brother I miss you. Thank you for being there in my life as a brother and a friend, you left too soon, missing a life and a chance to meet your daughter. Your amazing beautiful talented daughter, she takes after you in so many ways, she's a doctor Ed, just like her daddy was." I sob out while resting my hands on their graves.

"Edward, I know I tell you this every year but thank you for saving my daddy, he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you that fateful day long ago. You're my hero uncle Edward." Jane says as she does every year ending with a kiss while hugging Peter tightly.

Everyone said their words, all different then the years past. Too soon we were leaving and as we were driving away I thought I saw my Isabella and Edward standing at their graves smiling at me, but in a flash they were gone, only words remained.

_In loving memory… _

With a smile I closed my eyes and a last I love you before finally finding my peace, in the arms of my Isabella.

* * *

**A/N: well a war related fic, it was ANZAC day not long ago and it got me thinking, what did you all think? **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


End file.
